bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Bristol Rovers 2-1 Aldershot Town (11-08-2009)
On 11 August 2009 Rovers played their first cup game of the 2009-10 season, a League Cup match against Aldershot Town at the Memorial Stadium. The game came three days after The Pirates' opening day defeat to Leyton Orient, a 2–1 reverse. Goalkeeper Rhys Evans made his first Rovers appearance for nine years, having signed a short-term contract the day before the match, and spent a month on loan at the Mem in 2000. After being allocated squad number 51, Rhys wore the highest number of any Rovers player to date. Evans was one of three changes in the starting eleven from the previous game, coming in due to loanee keeper Fraser Forster not being given permission to play in the cup tie by his parent club Newcastle United. The other two being midfielder Sean Rigg who appeared in place of defender Danny Coles, forcing a reshuffle at the back, and Darryl Duffy, who replaced Rickie Lambert who left the club a day earlier to join Southampton. The opposition lineup included former Gas players Andy Sandell, who spent the promotion-winning 2006-07 season with the club, and Louie Soares who made a single appearance in 2005. Rovers took the lead in the 37th minute through a controversial penalty converted by Darryl Duffy, awarded after Chris Lines was brought down by Adam Hinshelwood, but the offence appeared to be committed just outside the penalty area. In the second half Rovers doubled their advantage when a less contentious penalty was awarded. Duffy's initial kick was saved, but he slotted home the rebound past the Shots' new keeper Clark Masters. The referee awarded the third penalty of the match, this time to Aldershot, two minutes later. Marvin Morgan finding the back of the net. Match Details }} }} 14 David Pipe |away='7' Louie Soares }} 4''' Chris Lines |away='''19 Ben Harding }} }} 19 Sean Rigg |away='15' Scott Donnelly }} 10 Darryl Duffy |away='17' Kirk Hudson }} 16 Dominic Blizzard |away='3' Anthony Strajker }} }} 23 Ben Swallow |away='14' Danny Hylton }} Timeline * 37 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers – Penalty scored by Darryl Duffy following a foul on Chris Lines by Martin Hinshelwood. * 57 mins: Adam Hinshelwood booked for a foul on Jo Kuffour, penalty awarded. * 58 mins: Goal for Bristol Rovers – Second goal of the game for Darryl Duffy, netting the rebound after his penalty was saved. * 59 mins: David Pipe booked for handball. * 60 mins: Goal for Aldershot – Marvin Morgan scored from a penalty, awarded for Pipe's handball. * 63 mins: Aldershot Town double substitution – John Grant and Danny Hylton replaced Scott Donnelly and Kirk Hudson. * 64 mins: Bristol Rovers substitution – Dominic Blizzard replaced David Pipe. * 73 mins: Bristol Rovers substitution – Ben Swallow replaced Sean Rigg. * 76 mins: John Halls booked for dissent. * 89 mins: Marvin Morgan booked for a foul on Jeff Hughes. * 90+1 mins: Chris Lines booked for a foul on Andy Sandell. Category:Aldershot Town matches Category:League Cup matches Category:Home matches Category:11 August Category:2009 Category:2-1 wins